


Meditation

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetra likes to meditate in the garage, of all places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Meetra sits in the garage, legs crossed and eyes closed, meditating.  She feels the ship melt away.  Her worries, her cares, her to-do list (repair T3, meet a contact, defeat the Sith) all evaporate and for a little bit she doesn’t even remember her own name.  It’s oblivion, but not in the terrifying sense.  In the sense that, just for a little bit, she can feel the universe around her and draw strength from it.

Of course, she slowly returns to herself and everything starts to reenter her consciousness- her purpose, her pain, the thrum of life she feels through the Force, the sounds of the ship.  The sounds of Bao-Dur fixing something on the Ebon Hawk. 

“You know, there’s gotta somewhere better to meditate than in here.  This isn’t quiet work, no matter how much I try to keep it down,” Bao-Dur says. 

“Am I bothering you?” Meetra asks, opening her eyes. 

“Never, General.  You know I enjoy your company.  But I always thought meditation needed quiet,” Bao-Dur says, still working on whatever it is that he’s decided needs fixing next.

“I was never good at meditating in the quiet, and I find your presence… soothing,” Meetra says.  “So no need to try to stay quiet.”

“Good to know, General,” Bao-Dur says, right as he drops a hydrospanner. 

She suspects he did it for effect; the metal arm doesn’t drop anything on accident.  It makes her snort.

Meetra sits in silence for a while, watching him work.  Truthfully, she can’t see the specifics of what he’s working on, but she likes to listen.  She can watch the way Bao-Dur’s back shifts, depending on how his repairs are going.  He tenses just the slightest bit when he’s stuck on a problem, but then he relaxes again once he’s figured it out.

After some time, Bao-Dur breaks the silence.  “Does it help?  The meditation, I mean.”

“Feeling angry again?” Meetra asks. 

“Always,” Bao-Dur says so softly that Meetra can barely hear him.

“Come here,” Meetra says.

Bao-Dur sets his tools down and comes to sit in front of her, moving slowly and cautiously.  “What do I do?”

“Close your eyes,” Meetra says softly.  “I’ll help guide you.”

Bao-Dur does as she says and she reaches over to slip her hands into his.  As always, his hands are so rough and calloused against hers.  It’s not that her hands are particularly soft, just that his hours and hours spent fixing the ship and everything he can find on show themselves on his hands.

“Let your mind go blank.  Feel the thrum of life you can feel through the Force, and then move beyond that,” Meetra says softly. 

She reaches out through the Force gently to guide him along the mental paths she means.  It’s so hard to explain it with words, but it’s easier to feel it.

Meetra doesn’t do the work for Bao-Dur, just shows him what to do, and she enjoys feeling the calmness start to overtake Bao-Dur’s consciousness.  She’s both leading and following him.  They’re nearing the point of oblivion, but just before they reach it, Bao-Dur’s fingers twitch against her palms and he inhales sharply.

He looks overwhelmed and almost scared.  “I can’t let the anger go.  Not completely.  I just… can’t.”

Sometimes she wonders if she made a mistake, training someone so angry.  But if there’s anyone that Meetra trusts to stay on the path of the light, it’s him. 

She reaches out and strokes his face to soothe away the worry lines.  “You’ll get there, one day.”

“Maybe,” Bao-Dur says, clearly not believing her.  “For now, I’m going to get back to fixing up the ship.”

“Okay,” Meetra says warmly.  “I’ll stay here.  Meditate some more.”

Bao-Dur gets up, starts working again.  “I think you just like the view, General.”

Meetra snorts and gives him a gentle nudge with the Force.  This time when he drops his tool, it’s definitely on purpose, and she watches in amusement as he bends over to pick it up.

She gets to her feet and crosses the room to wrap her arms loosely around Bao-Dur’s shoulders.  As always, she’s careful about how exactly she rests her head against his. 

“That wouldn’t be very conducive to meditation, you know,” Meetra says softly. 

“And this isn’t very conducive to me fixing the ship,” Bao-Dur says.

“The ship is flying.  I’m sure it’ll keep for a little while longer,” Meetra says. 

“You’d be surprised,” Bao-Dur says, and his remote beeps in agreement.

“I think the Ebon Hawk will last if you come get a meal with me,” Meetra says, nuzzling his neck a little.

“You drive a hard bargain, but a meal does sound good,” Bao-Dur says.

She lets him go so they can walk to the supply bin to find lunch, arms brushing lightly against each other.


End file.
